Cauchemars
by Maepisu
Summary: Fiction avec spoils. Pendant leur voyage pour retourner à Balbad après avoir atterri dans le continent noir, Alibaba insinue que Judal aurait été gâté durant son enfance. Ce dernier se met alors à rêver de son passé. Ainsi, commencera pour lui de terribles cauchemars. Car, si Judal avait réellement été un enfant choyé, pourquoi est-il donc tombé dans la dépravation ?
1. Prologue - Belle enfance

\- On y est presque, vieil ho… Mère Dragon ?

Il lui semblait que le ciel était d'un bleu plus foncé vu d'ici, et les nuages lui faisait penser à du coton impalpable qui paraissaient croitre avant de disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'il les approchait. La sensation du vent contre sa peau était agréable et il ne put retenir un long bâillement tant il se sentait bien sur cet immense dos blanc étincelant qui était bizarrement confortable, sans l'ombre d'une texture écailleuse comme il l'aurait cru.

\- Patience, Magi. Nous y serons sûrement dans une semaine.

Il voulu répliquer, consterner du fait que voler à cette vitesse pouvait prendre autant de temps pour un dragon de cette envergure mais Alibaba se remua sur ses jambes, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de laisser tomber, et de patienter comme l'avait dit l'"animal". Judal soupira.

\- Bon, et bien, si ça ne dérange personne, je vais piquer un somme, moi.

Et il se laissa tomber sur le dos, poussant violement par le pied le pauvre prince de Balbad par la même occasion, car selon lui celui-ci commençait à devenir lourd alors que sa forme de poupée le rendait au contraire extrêmement léger. Les bras derrière le dos, le firmament en guise de plafond ; il avait l'impression de dormir à la belle étoile dans les grands jardins de l'empire Kou. Tient, il faisait déjà nuit ? C'était étrange, il n'y avait pas une minute, le ciel lui était bleu et… Et ce n'était pas possible. Ici, était une partie d'Alma Torran. Tout était noir. Comme lui.

\- Excusez-le, Mère Dragon. Judal a sans aucun doute été très gâté durant toute son enfance.

Le dit Judal ne réalisa pas vraiment à quel moment il s'était endormit, les paroles de cet idiot d'Alibaba en tête. Oui, en tête. C'était sûrement ça qui avait été l'élément déclencheur de ces horribles cauchemars qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.


	2. 1 - Premier souvenir

La beauté des Rukhs au réveil.

C'était ça, son premier souvenir. Il devait avoir deux ans, s'il s'en souvenait bien, et chaque matin, les Rukhs dansaient et chantaient pour lui. Ils le faisaient également avant qu'il n'aille se coucher, l'empêchant désespérément de s'endormir. Voilà pourquoi il avait toujours d'énormes cernes noirâtres sous ses grands yeux d'enfants.

Ok, ils pouvaient danser s'ils le voulaient, mais pourquoi chanter ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ennuyant… En plus de manquer de sommeil, il était tout le temps fatigué et…

\- Magi Judal.

Et il aurait continué à se plaindre intérieurement chaque matin, chaque nuit, chaque jour, si quelqu'un n'était pas venu le déranger à ce moment-là. Ce moment qui marqua un changement capital dans sa vie. Ce moment qui déclencha le début du rêve cauchemardesque qu'il vivait jusqu'à présent. Ce moment où l'enfer arriva jusqu'à lui, pour l'engouffrer dans un tourbillon de souffrance et de malheur.

Oui, il n'avait jamais oublié cette journée qui aurait dû être ordinaire.

\- Il est temps pour vous de vous entrainer.

M'entrainer ? Pensa-t-il. S'entrainer ? Qu'est-ce que c'était donc ça, s'entraîner. Un nouveau jeu ? Une friandise ? Une mission en tant que Magi demandé par l'empereur ? Comme quand les gens venaient le salué et lui prodiguer louanges et présents tout en promettant à l'empire de se soumettre à eux ? D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi toutes ces personnes faisaient cela. Avaient-elles peur de lui… ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi "s'entrainer", vieil homme ? demanda-t-il finalement, sceptique.

Une question innocente, sans l'ombre d'un quelconque doute de ce qui allait lui arriver. Un sourire remplie de sadisme et de malice déforma le visage de l'homme qui avait baissé son voile. Ses dents jaunâtres semblaient briller malgré leur couleur désagréable et Judal n'arrivait même pas à reconnaitre la couleur de ses iris tellement que ses iris avaient rétrécies. L'homme attrapa l'enfant, et le porta dans ses bras jusqu'aux jardins intérieurs du palais où se trouvait un autre homme masqué et voilé.

\- S'entraîner, c'est une simple activité pour devenir un bon Magi.

Un bon Magi. C'était exactement ce que Judal voulait être. Chaque soir avant qu'il n'aille au lit, un membre de l'organisation lui racontait une histoire sur les Magi. Judal les admirait, ces incroyables magiciens capables de créer un monde parfait. De plus, ils possédaient leurs rois. Judal aussi, voulait son roi. Un roi avec qui bâtir un monde de joie, de paix et d'amour.

Bien évidemment, Judal savait qu'il était déjà un Magi, mais il voulait en devenir un vrai.

Son souhait allait malheureusement être exaucé…


	3. 2 - Le chant des Rukhs

\- Continu.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il faisait ça, et son dos lui lançait vivement, sa lèvre inférieur saignait tellement qu'il la mordillait et il lui semblait ne plus sentir ses doigts, ainsi que ses bras. Cette roche était lourde, impossible à soulever, inconcevable à déplacer, imaginable à apporter jusqu'à l'homme masqué dont il n'avait jamais entendu le nom pour l'instant. Mais Judal voulait être un bon garçon, alors il essaya une autre fois, encore et encore, serrant les dents de plus en plus fort, se déchirant le derme de ses mains les faisant saigner à blanc sans s'y préoccuper. Mais ce fichu rocher n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et la fatigue s'empara de lui rapidement.

\- C'est pathétique.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du petit garçon à la longue chevelure ébène et il se maudit d'être aussi frêle.

\- En plus d'être un imbécile, tu es faible et chétif. Mais tu as de la chance, nous avons besoin de toi.

Ithnan, car c'était lui, fit demi-tour et s'en alla, laissant le garçon seul dans cet effroyable nuit non éclairer par la lune. Judal avait toujours eut peur du noir, même s'il dormait seul dans son grand lit froid sans personne - pas même une vulgaire peluche - pour lui tenir compagnie. Il aurait voulu avoir un grand frère ou une grande sœur pour dormir avec, ou alors être entourer de deux parents aimant et le chérissant comme les autres enfants. L'opportunité de se glisser dans leur chambre les soirs orageux auraient étés agréable, et peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu à subir toute cette douleur et toute cette souillure soit disant pour être un "bon Magi".

Le petit garçon s'assit sur l'herbe fraiche, encore mouillé dû à une précédente pluie, et le Rukh du monde ainsi que le sien s'amusèrent à tournoyer autour de lui, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose. Ils étaient d'un blanc pur et innocent, tout comme l'était Judal à cette époque. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enfant qui décida de se distraire en essayant de les attraper. Malgré tout, il semblait heureux.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après avoir commencé son jeu qu'il comprit finalement les intentions des petits oiseaux de lumières. C'était comme si ils voulaient lui quelque chose mais le petit garçon n'arrivait jamais à décrypter les paroles. C'était comme s'ils lui parlaient sans émettre le moindre son, sans qu'une voix ne résonne dans l'immense jardin du royaume de l'empire Kou.

" _Tu dois utiliser ton magoi._ "

C'est ce qu'il entendait. C'est ce que les Rukhs chuchotaient, chantonnaient à ses oreilles. Il avait enfin comprit.

" _Laisse-nous t'apporter notre aide._ "

. . .

Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui devait s'occuper de cet horrible gamin inutile, stupide et gringalet, pensa Itnan. On lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher le garçon pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid, parce que - bordel - ils n'avaient pas le droit de le perdre, mais étions réellement obliger d'aussi bien s'occuper de cette enfant ? C'était un Magi, non ? Un soi-disant créateur de ce monde capable de tout créer et blablabla. Et même si il ne savait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, il pouvait très bien faire trois pas pour rentrer dans le palais. Mais tandis que l'homme à la chevelure verte venait à peine d'ouvrir la grande porte de sortie du royaume, quelque chose tomba juste devant lui, fracassant le sol au passage, détruisant toute chose aux alentours et créant un énorme nuage de fumé.

\- Tu as vu ça, vieil homme ! J'ai réussi !

C'était un rocher.


	4. 3 - Evolution

\- Ce rocher faisait dix fois sa taille.

Judal écoutait au porte. L'organisation parlait de lui, dans leur salle de réunion secrète. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est vrai que quelques colonne et une partie du jardin de l'empire avait été détruite mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était Ithnan qui avait insisté pour qu'il déplace cette fichu roche. Cependant, lorsque qu'il avait assimilé que c'était bien Judal qui avait réussi son objectif, il avait attrapé la petite main du bambin et l'avait tiré fortement jusque devant la salle secrète en lui demandant de l'attendre ici.

\- Il faut lui apprendre à utiliser sa magie.

C'était une voix de femme. Une voix moqueuse, mais néanmoins glaciale. Qui était-ce ? Judal n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir. De toute façon, ici, ils étaient pratiquement tous masqués et voilés ici.

\- Je peux lui apprendre, moi.

\- Non, Falan. Toi, tu lui apprendras à la maitriser.

Ou était la différence ? Utiliser, maitriser… C'était la même chose, non ? Les personnes dans la salle semblèrent se poser la même question car un silence parut s'abattre dans la pièce à côté. Mais personne ne posa ne serait-ce qu'une interrogation et la porte s'ouvrit.

Judal sursauta.

Il commença à trembler lorsque des doigts sec et cachectique empoignèrent son poignet pour l'emmener où il ne savait. Ce n'était pourtant pas la direction de sa chambre. Non… On dirait qu'ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers les cachots… Ou… La salle de torture.

Dieu. Etait-ce une de tes plaisanteries ? Ce n'était pas vrai, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Qui ferait ça à un enfant ? A un innocent ? Doucement au début, puis de plus en plus ardemment, Judal essaya de se détacher de l'emprise de l'homme masqué mais sans aucun succès. Il était faible, ne l'oublions pas.

Il avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi avait-il mérité ça ? Avait-il été un mauvais garçon ? Avait-il fait de la peine à l'organisation ? Avait-il offensé Ithnan ?

Non.

Alors, pourquoi ?

. . .

Le collier en cuir noir était beaucoup trop serré autour de son cou, il l'étranglait. Il allait avoir des marques, il en était pratiquement sûr. La corde retenant ses poignet derrière son dos lui brulait la peau, et la position inconfortable dans laquelle il était - attaché sur une chaise - lui broyait la colonne vertébrale, mais il fallait se l'avouer, il préférait ça aux cinq jours qu'il avait passé en position de Salhab. Maintenant, un bandeau autour des yeux, le cuir chevelu brulant à force que son tortionnaire ne lui tire les cheveux, la peau comme embrasée et couverte de sang, le manque de sommeil car bien évidemment, il n'avait pas le droit de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée… Tout cela le rendait complètement fou. Et les paroles de Monsieur inconnu se répétant sans cesse dans sa boite crânienne de gamin lui donnaient de terribles maux de tête, n'arrangeant rien à sa situation.

 _"Tu n'es pas assez puissant. Tu ne sais même pas utiliser ta magie. Crois-tu que tu puisses te protéger toi-même en étant aussi faible ? C'est ça la force d'un Magi ? Pitoyable. Tu es inutile. Crève. Tes propres parents t'ont abandonnés. Tu n'as que nous mais tu ne nous sers à rien. Pourquoi ne meurs-tu donc pas ? Tu n'es pas assez bon pour être un Magi. Non, tu n'en es tout simplement pas un. Sale merde, souffre. Souffre, Crie et meurt."_

Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermer ici _, sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit, seul_ , pratiquement sans rien avoir bu ou avalé. C'était comme si il allait vraiment mourir. Tout était noir. Il avait peur du noir, Judal, ne l'oublions pas. La seule chose qu'il sentait était les fils rêches de la corde déchirant sa chaire, et puis le bruit des instruments qui étaient passés sur lui se faisait entendre en arrière-plan, le gout de la mort remplissait son estomac également et l'odeur du sang emplissait ses narines. Alors voilà comment il allait finir. Comme une charogne abandonnée dans la rue, picorée par des corbeaux gourmands avant d'être avalé par les vautours sournois, semblant attendre ce festin depuis des siècles.

Il allait mourir alors qu'il était un Magi.

Un Magi.

Peut-être qu'en fait, il n'en était pas un… Peut-être que depuis tout ce temps on se foutait de lui juste pour pouvoir profiter de son innocence, de sa trop grande gentillesse et de son amour pour le monde l'entourant. Peut-être qu'il était juste un bon à rien depuis sa naissance, et c'était pour cela que ses parents l'avaient laissés à ces gens. Oui. Et tout s'expliquerait.

Non.

Ces voix, ce chant ; il les avait entendu, il en était sûre.

Il était un Magi.

Certes, un Magi faible, mais il était quand même un Magi.

Un Magi qui allait changer, un Magi qui allait évoluer, un Magi sans pitié, un Magi puissant, un Magi méchant, un Magi sans amour pour personne.

Son regard, le bourreau l'aimait à présent. Déterminé, cruel C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il le détacha donc, terrible erreur.

Judal avait attrapé un morceau de bois sur le sol en tant que baguette, et en moins d'une seconde l'impitoyable homme avait disparu dans une explosion.

Le sang gicla sur le visage de poupon de l'enfant.


	5. 4 - Défloraison

\- On est presque arrivé ?

\- Tu as posé la même question il y a une demi-heure, tu sais.

\- Ouais, et tu m'as répondu que non. C'est pour ça que je redemande après tout ce temps.

Alibaba soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être impatient… Cela faisait à peine une journée qu'ils voyageaient en compagnie de Mère Dragon, le chemin allait encore être long mais Judal se plaignait déjà… Qu'est-ce que ça allait être dans quelques jours ? En plus, il était bizarre depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de sa sieste. Rha… Ça aurait été mieux si il avait dormit un peu plus longtemps, voir si il pouvait dormir durant la totalité du voyage. Le blond ne voulait en aucun cas que Mère Dragon ne se lasse d'eux ou finisse par se vexer. Il fallait le dire, Judal ne mâchait pas ses mots et parlait souvent franchement. Comme si personne ne s'était jamais occuper de son éducation, comme si il avait toujours eut le droit de tout faire sans avoir peur de représailles. En même temps… Il avait vécu avec Al-Thamen.

Comment était-ce de vivre avec une organisation ayant pour objectif de détruire le monde ?

. . .

\- Incroyable…

Falan, magicienne surpuissante de renommée à l'époque d'Alma Torran était devenu encore plus forte après toutes ces années. Elle en avait vu, de la vraie magie. Arba… Sheba… Solomon… Ugo… Mais dans ce nouveau monde créé par le Dieu Solomon, personne n'arrivait à la cheville d'Al-Thamen. Alors pourquoi cet enfant qui venait à peine d'avoir 3 ans était-il aussi puissant ? Elle n'avait rien à lui apprendre, il savait déjà user de sa magie et des sorts les plus intenses.

Alors c'était ça…

Un Magi.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle en voyait un en action, et c'était toujours aussi surprenant.

Elle serra les dents, avant de sourire.

\- Oh, grand Magi.

Les énormes morceaux de glace créé par le petit garçon tombèrent en un gros fracas sur le sol, et Judal redescendit sur la terre ferme pour s'approcher de la magicienne.

\- Cela vous plairait-il d'utiliser votre magie sur autre chose que le vide ?

. . .

C'était la troisième ville qu'il venait de détruire. Falan avait dit que c'était amusant, et si au début il ne riait pas - car il n'était pas encore habitué à voir le désespoir et la tristesse dans les yeux de ses semblables -finalement elle avait raison et c'était plutôt drôle. Ces gens-là n'étaient pas comme lui. Ils étaient faibles. Minuscules. De vulgaires insectes qui ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui, contre sa force, contre un Magi. Et puis, toute cette puissance… il fallait bien en faire quelque chose. Il se sentait tellement bien…

Les Rukhs ne chantaient plus, ils riaient, de vive voix. Un rire fourbe, sournois. Ils étaient heureux et lui aussi. Judal aimait beaucoup leur voix dans sa tête et les murmures insidieux qu'ils glissaient par-ci par-là.

Ou alors… Peut-être était-il juste fou et que ces sons étaient juste une invention de son subconscient.

Par malheur, le petit garçon n'était plus innocent. Sa personnalité, sa candeur, son esprit, sa façon de voit les choses, son Rukh ; tout cela avaient été souillé par la noirceur la plus profonde.

. . .

\- Ici, j'avais l'impression que le Rukh faisait un vacarme ... Que s'est-il passé, seigneur Barbarossa?

\- Falan.

Cela faisait deux mois que Judal et Falan avaient "déménagés" à Parthévia car cette dernière, étant une connaissance de Barbarossa, lieutenant en chef de l'armée de Parthévia, avait décidé d'aider celui-ci qui recherchait un jeune garçon - dont Judal ne s'en rappelait plus le nom - ayant trahit le pays. Bar - c'était comme cela que le petit magicien le surnommait - était un homme charmant, digne de sa confiance. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Falan avait donc proposé au garçon de le choisir en tant que candidat au trône, et il avait accepté.

\- Oh, et… Le Magi, seigneur Judal.

Mais maintenant, au vu du fait que le lieutenant en chef possédait un écrin royal, les Rukhs étaient encore plus "excités", empêchant l'enfant de se reposer.

\- Bar, commença le Magi tout en baillant, le Rukh est bruyant. Je ne peux pas dormir de cette façon.

\- Je comprends, Magi. Comme vous le voulez.

Il allait passer trois ans à Parthévia.

Trois ans avant de rencontrer son "ennemi", Sinbad.


	6. 5 - Sinbad, le marin

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait quitté son pays, seul, pleine de bonne volonté, de courage et d'ambitions. Et maintenant, il revenait dans ce pays, avec huit grands amis, sa propre compagnie de commerce, toujours avec sa bonne volonté, son courage et ses ambitions. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé ici, Sinbad, l'ancien marin, était heureux de retourner dans son pays d'origine où il avait laissé sa maison et bon nombre d'amis.

\- Rien n'a changé. murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre, et Drakon acquiesça en silence.

C'est vrai, rien n'avait changé. Les soldats trainaient toujours dans les rues à la recherche de combattant - ou plutôt de jeunes garçons innocents et inexpérimentés - servant plus de faire valoir qu'autre chose, les caravanes marchandes circulaient encore en abondance, les femmes parlaient toujours aussi fortement tout en se ventant des mérites de leur maris qui devaient bien en baver sur le front et cette atmosphère désagréable semblant crier qu'il aurait bientôt une nouvelle guerre était toujours bien présente.

Sans mentir, tout cela lui avait bien manqué. Même les plus mauvaises choses. C'était son pays tout de même, l'endroit où il était né, où il avait grandi et l'endroit qu'il avait quitté sans l'once d'un regret. Mais bon, ça faisait toujours du bien de retourner chez soi. Même si venir ici n'était pas par pur visite de courtoisie ou par mal du pays. En effet, les huit amis - vêtus de cape et capuchonnés - étaient venus récoltés des informations sur la situation du pays mais surtout sur le chef de l'armé Barbarossa.

\- Oh non, il pleut… chouina soudainement Yamraiha.

Et à cette vitesse, ce n'était même pas de la pluie, mais de véritables cordes qui tombaient du ciel. Une grosse averse qui trempait nos héros jusqu'aux os et qui n'était pas prête de s'arrêter.

Quoi qu'il en soit, malgré les bourrasques de vent, les pleurnichements de Yam qui se plaignait d'avoir froid et les violentes chutes de pluie, Sinabd et son groupe continuèrent leur "mission", grimaçant quelques fois à la vue des énormes affiches "recherché" placardées un peu partout où apparaissait le visage de Sinbad, et également celle de la princesse Serendine, de ses serveuses et un pitoyable dessin d'un dragon vert en guise de portrait de Drakon (d'ailleurs Sinbad ne s'était pas gêné pour se moquer de ce dernier).

Alors qu'ils essayaient d'atteindre leur objectif - parce qu'il faut dire qu'avec ce temps, pratiquement personne n'était dehors - le chef de la compagnie de Sindra s'arrêta. Son regard avait heurté quelque chose et ne voulait plus s'en défaire.

Un petit garçon était assis au sommet d'une immense roche et regardait le ciel gris d'un air… Sinbad n'arrivait pas à le décrire. Etait-ce de la mélancolie ? Ses longs cheveux nattés mais légèrement décoiffés et ses nombreux vêtements mouillés à cause de la pluie lui collaient à la peau et il grelotait légèrement à cause de la température. Que faisait-il là ? N'avait-il nulle part où aller ? Il allait finir par tomber malade à force de rester ici.

\- Hey.

C'était la voix de Sinbad. On put entendre un minuscule "Sin" de Ja'far. Le "conseillé" du groupe avait sans doute décrété qu'il ne fallait pas rester trop longtemps ici. Après tout, ils étaient en territoire ennemi. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de trainer ici à entamer une conversation avec un enfant. Après tout, ce gosse portait des habits de "noble". Doucement et avec grâce, celui dont tous les regards étaient ancrés tourna la tête vers le futur roi de Sindra qui souriait, confiant.

\- Je m'appelle Sinbad. J'étais un marin mais maintenant je dirige la compagnie de commerce de Sindria.

Le petit aux cheveux bruns couleur ébène ne réagit pas, il ne sourcilla même pas. C'était comme si il n'en avait rien à faire. Pas seulement de ce que Sinbad disait, mais aussi des gens autour, du temps, de la pluie ou même de ses doigts glacés et rougit par le froid. Il paraissait être ici et en même temps être ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, dans un autre monde lointain. Le seul petit soupçon d'émotion qui n'en était même pas réellement un était son regard glacial qui trahissait une personnalité renfermée et austère. Mais Sinbad n'avait pas l'habitude de s'abandonner au jugement physique, de ce fait il continua à faire la conversation.

\- Et voici Drakon (il s'inclina légèrement), Hinahoho et sa femme Rurumu (lui, lança un "salut". Elle, sourit affectueusement), Mystras (Mystras sourit de toutes ses dents), Ja'far (il s'inclina également), Parsine (elle sourit gentiment), Masrur (ce dernier se contenta de faire un signe de la tête), Sharrkan (Sharrkan n'hésita pas à faire de grands signes de salutation) et Yamraiha (elle le salua de la main).

Le petit garçon les jaugea du regard, toujours perché sur cet énorme rocher. Il y avait une ambiance pesante tout à coup.

\- Et toi, quel est ton prénom ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer les neufs personnes en face de lui d'un air tellement impassible que cela en venait à être embarrassant. Finalement, il ouvrit grand les bras - comme s'il voulait enlacer quelqu'un - attendant quelque chose.

Les autres ne comprirent pas, Ja'far se tourna même vers Sinbad pour le questionner mais ce dernier souriait toujours de cet air assuré- pour ne pas changer - avant d'ouvrir lui-même ses bras.

Le gamin y sauta.

Sinbad le rattrapa.

Finalement, une petite voix - innocente, presque mignonne - retentie subitement, déchirant le lourd silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques secondes.

\- Judal.


	7. 6 - Ami

Bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je suis heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise. :) Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps à répondre mais je ne trouvais pas comment faire pour mettre le barre horizontale... Mais maintenant c'est chose faite donc je vais faire ce que je voulais faire depuis le début :

 **Disclaimer** : Judal ainsi que tous les autres personnages de Magi (malheureusement) ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Attention** : Cette fiction contient des spoils jusqu'au chapitre 276 de Magi et je vous conseille d'être à peu près à jour sur Sinbad No Bouken pour comprendre une partie de l'histoire (Barbarossa, Mystras, Rurumu, Falan etc...)

Merci également à ceux qui suivent ma fiction et qui l'ont fav. N'hésitez pas à continuer à commenter, lire des critiques me feront avancées. Et excusez-moi de toutes les fautes que je fais, je suis plutôt mauvaise en orthographe... N'hésitez pas à me les relever aussi.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Tu es seul, Judal ?

Etant enfant, Judal n'avait pas cette habitude de toujours parler avec entrain et de se moquer de tout ce qui bouge par pur méchanceté. Au contraire, il était plutôt renfermé sur lui-même. Il faut dire que pour discuter avec les membres d'Al-Thamen ou la famille Ren, il fallait avoir bien du courage. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas, mais s'entretenir avec d'étranges personnes et des gens tout le temps occupé par la fonction qu'ils entretenaient… Le mot "courage" était plutôt dans le sens qu'il fallait être brave pour s'accrocher à un semblant de discussion inutile qui n'intéressait aucunement les interlocuteurs. De toute façon, cela n'intéressait également pas notre petit Magi qui préférait évoluer seul, car au fond, c'est ce qu'il était. Seul.

\- Oui.

Je n'ai pas de parents, je vis dans l'empire Kou mais je suis associé à une organisation étrange alors que je n'ai que cinq ans et je n'y comprends rien, et les seules personnes ayant à peu près mon âge ne peuvent pas me côtoyer car ce sont des princes et des princesses innocents et faiblards qui ne méritent apparemment pas encore mon pouvoir. Il avait envie de lui répondre cela. Il l'aurait fait si Sinbad ne lui avait pas tendu sa main comme si il l'invitait à rejoindre une famille heureuse et épanouit.

\- Nous aussi, nous sommes seuls.

\- Etions seuls. Corrigea le dénommé Ja'far, s'il se souvenait bien de son nom.

\- J'allais y venir si tu ne m'avais pas coupé la parole.

\- Je ne t'ai pas coupé la parole, tu avais fini ta phrase !

Ja'far lui jeta un (faux) regard noir en murmurant un "idiot de roi", mais tout ceci se passait dans une ambiance légère et drôle. D'ailleurs, les autres rigolaient et Judal ne comprenait rien. C'était quoi, tout ça ? Toutes ces personnes heureuses, plaisantant ensemble, ayant l'air de s'aimer pour de vrai… Bizarrement, le petit se surprit à vouloir être pareil. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne fit pas attention au moment il lui prit la main qu'il tendait depuis quelques secondes, ni à l'heure qui s'écoulait rapidement, et ni au fait qu'il passa la journée entière avec ce groupe de personnes complètement différentes des gens qui l'entourait. Et c'est quand il fit nuit qu'il se rendit compte que l'organisation le gronderait sûrement pour son manque de vigilance. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il faisait maintenant noir. Judal avait toujours aussi peur du noir.

\- Tu dois rentrer, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on te raccompagne. Il fait nuit, on ne va tout de même pas laisser un enfant se balader seul.

Comment Sinbad faisait-il pour lire dans ses pensées… ? Avait-il un quelconque pouvoir magique, comme lui ? Sûrement non car quel ne fut sa surprise quand ils atterrirent devant le palais de l'empereur de Parthevia. Drakon et Ja'far étaient d'ailleurs plus qu'embarrassés de se retrouver là une nouvelle fois après tout ce temps. Heureusement, aucuns gardes ne se trouvaient devant les portes royales. Juste deux hommes voilés.

\- Seigneur Judal.

Seigneur Judal ? Sinbad eut un long et horrible frisson. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que l'enfant possédait une robe royale. Il faisait partie de la noblesse, et sûrement de la famille royale de Parthevia. Peut-être un nouvel enfant du roi ? Bon dieu, s'il parlait de lui à ce dernier, la compagnie marchande de Sindra serait cuite.

\- Je… Est-ce que l'on se reverra ?

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les hommes, la petite voix du mioche résonna dans la nuit noire. Sinbad jeta un coup d'œil aux autres qui semblèrent leur faire part de leurs avis rien qu'avec le regard. Et le plus fort dans tout ça, c'est que Sinbad avait compris ce qu'ils disaient. Judal - cinq ans - était impressionné.

\- Eh bien… On ne compte pas rester ici plus d'une semaine alors… commença l'adolescent.

Le bambin baissa la tête. C'est vrai, c'était des marchands. Ils devaient sans aucun doute être très occupés. De plus, ils ne devaient pas vraiment être les bienvenues ici vu qu'ils se cachaient sous de grandes capes à capuche (Judal n'était qu'un enfant, mais il n'était pas idiot). De toute façon, ce n'était pas grave. Il avait toujours été seul jusque-là. Et puis… Mieux valait déjà s'habituer à une séparation que faire durer une relation avec laquelle les adieux seront encore plus difficile.

\- Bien évidemment que oui. On est amis, non ?

Bordel, au diable les séparations difficiles ; il avait dit qu'ils étaient amis.

Amis…

Judal ne "connaissait" pas vraiment la définition de ce mot.

En fait, ce mot ne faisait même pas partit de son vocabulaire.

Le petit se contenta d'hocher la tête, et après avoir rapidement fait un câlin à Sinbad - ce qui surprit pas mal de gens, dans le bon sens pour la compagnie de Sindria - il rejoignit les trois hommes d'Al-Thamen qui l'attendait patiemment, attentifs à la scène à laquelle ils assistaient. Après un dernier regard pour ses nouveaux amis et une très longue étreinte de mains avec Sinbad (Judal ne voulait plus le lâcher), les quatre membres de l'organisation rentrèrent au palais, et l'un des adultes ne tarda pas à questionner l'enfant.

\- Qui était cet homme, ô grand Magi ?

Bien évidemment, l'organisation savait très bien qui était Sinbad, mais encore fallait-il savoir quel genre de relation il entretenait avec leur Magi. Et la détruire.

Judal prit son temps pour répondre, pas encore sûre de la véracité des mots qu'il allait prononcer. Mais il sourit. C'était la première fois que le garçon souriait sincèrement, sans ombre de fourberie ou de narquoiserie.

\- Mon ami.

Plus pour longtemps.

. . .

Quand Judal ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut Alibaba couché prêt de lui, ronflant légèrement. Une envie de l'embêter vint à lui et il ne se gêna pas pour sauter d'un coup sur le prince, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas !? Tu m'as surprit !

Un petit rire mauvais s'échappa des lèvres du Magi, alors comme ça on pouvait le surprendre. Lui qui… Attendez un moment, il y avait un problème.

\- Toujours aussi peureux. C'est ça, le prince de Balb… AAAAH !

Mais où était passé l'horrible-et-laide-poupée-dépourvu-d'émotions-Alibaba ? C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier en chair et en os qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Pourquoi tu cris comme ça ?

\- T-t-ton corps… Comment se fait-il que…

\- Ah ça !

Le blond tandis son bras droit pour l'observer de tous les profils inimaginable.

\- C'est quand nous avons quitté le continent noir alors que tu dormais. D'un seul coup, une agglomération de Rukh s'est précipitée sur moi et je suis redevenu comme avant, expliqua-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh… Et bien c'est super !

Le blond fixa Judal, méfiant. Judal, le Magi égoiste ne pensant qu'à lui-même était heureux pour lui ? En fait, il était vraiment bizarre depuis son réveil. Avant, le brun semblait ennuyé d'être là et même pour se divertir il n'aurait osé faire une plaisanterie à quelqu'un comme lui. Et puis, il… C'est là qu'il l'aperçut. C'était énorme sur le visage du Magi, et Alibaba se demanda bien pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarquer avant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? demanda-t-il, troublé par cette marque de sentiments ne montrant aucuns signes de méchanceté.

\- Je souris ?

Le prince hocha la tête de haut en bas, toujours aussi intrigué par son camarade. Judal se contenta de regarder sa main, comme si il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de la main de Sinbad dessus, et le rictus sur son visage s'élargit encore plus.

\- C'est parce que depuis le début de ces cinq jours, je n'avais encore jamais fait de plus beaux rêves.


	8. 7 - Ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là

Hey ! Encore merci de me soutenir. Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire mis à part que je viens de finir d'écire l'épilogue de Cauchemars (il y aura 9 chapitre + l'épilogue) et que je compte écrire quelques O.S sur Judal après ça, puis une nouvelle fiction sur Magi je pense, mais beaucoup plus longue... Aussi, tenez bon quand vous lirez ce chapitre. Vous comprendrez pourquoi après, haha.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- De plus beaux rêves, tu dis ?

Le Magi devint d'un coup embarrassé, et le sourire sur ses lèvres le montrait bien.

\- Ouais…

\- Raconte-moi ?

Lui raconter ? A ce stupide prince ? Ses histoires avec Sinbad ?

Mmh…

Pourquoi pas ?

Après tout, ils n'avaient rien à faire ici et c'était mieux que de continuer à s'ennuyer.

Et voilà comment Judal commença le récit de ses aventures à Parthevia en compagnie de Barbarossa (et de Sinbad), tout heureux même lorsqu'il détaillait des moments glauques qui faisaient frissonner Alibaba (ce dernier regrettait même presque d'avoir demandé au brun de lui raconter son histoire). Une bonne demi-heure heure passa et Judal n'était même pas fatigué de parler. Bon, un peu essoufflé, assoiffé mais, se ressouvenir de tout ça… C'était vraiment cool.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Alibaba, très intéressé par ces mémoires qui, l'air de rien, rapprochaient les deux jeunes hommes.

Ah oui, la suite.

 _La suite._

\- La suite…

Judal posa sa main sur sa joue, son coude étant appuyé sur le dos de mère Dragon. Son regard se perdit quelque part, se fit plus nostalgique, mélancolique. Alibaba la vit. Cette tristesse, il la sentit. Et il regretta _vraiment_ d'avoir posé la question.

\- A chaque fois… J'ai un peu de mal à me ressouvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là.

. . .

Du sang.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, déjà ? Ah oui. Parce que l'organisation le lui avait demandé. Pas ordonner. Non. C'était juste une simple demande. "Détruit cette partie de la ville et nous serons tous heureux", avaient-ils expliqués.

C'était la première fois que Judal tuait des gens consciemment. Le bourreau d'Al-Thamen ne comptait pas et d'habitude, c'était les fortifications, les maisons, les boutiques qui tombaient en ruine grâce à son pouvoir. Là, c'était une vie qui était arracher à un enfant, une mère qui se vidait de son essence de vie et un grand-père qui tombait de la falaise qu'il venait de fracasser.

\- ARRETE !

Cette voix, il la connaissait.

C'était Sinbad. Il avait passé cinq jours avec lui, Hinahoho, Ja'far, Rurumu, Mystras et les autres. Il la connaissait par cœur, ce doux son. Lui aussi, semblait désespérer. Judal ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mal au cœur au lieu d'être aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude lorsqu'il détruisait tout sur son passage.

\- Bararaq Saiqa !

Oh, déjà en Djinn Equip ? Cette attaque, le petit Magi aurait dû se la prendre de plein fouet. Mais les membres de l'organisation l'en empêcha, bien évidemment. Et d'un seul coup, tout le monde était blessé. Le petit Magi avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, un épisode peut être. Sa mémoire fléchissait et de gros trous noirs l'empêchaient de lire d'importants moments de l'histoire de ce jour-là.

Cependant, une des choses qu'il se souvenait bien, c'était de la force qu'avait mis Sinbad lorsqu'il avait crié à ce moment-là :

\- Mais qui êtes vous !? Que voulez-vous !?

Et également gravée dans sa tête, la réponse d'Al-Thamen :

\- Nous ? Une organisation qui ne vous veut que du bien.

Du bien. Etait-ce une plaisanterie de mauvais gout ? De centaines de cadavres gisaient au sol à leur côtés, le village étaient en feu, les gens criaient et pleuraient mais ces personnes ne voulaient que leur bien ?

\- Ne te fous pas de nous ! cria Ja'far, se relevant difficilement, encore prêt à se battre, mais il retomba piteusement, à bout de force.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de résister. C'est ici et maintenant, que notre seigneur et Magi Judal va tous vous exterminer.

Ils étaient tous à terre, dans la saleté et la poussière, blessés et épuisés par ce ridicule combat. L'enfant était trop fort pour eux, qui n'étaient que débutant à cette époque. De simples amateurs en matière de combat et de magie qui ne pouvaient rivaliser avec un gamin de cinq ans sachant déjà maitriser son pouvoir mieux que quiconque. Cette boule d'énergie; un mélange d'eau, de glace, d'éclaire et d'autres choses, ils allaient se la prendre en pleine face. C'était le coup fatal, final. Sinbad, déterminer à ériger un nouveau monde de paix sans guerre, ferma les yeux à ce moment-là et abandonna tout espoir.

\- N'abandonnez pas !

Mystras se redressa avec mal, essuya le sang au coin de sa bouche, s'avança devant le Magi et écarta les bras. Pour son roi. C'était lui qui les avait toujours encouragés, c'était lui qui était venu le chercher, c'était lui qui avait un rêve, et c'était à eux de l'aider à le réaliser.

\- N'abandonnez pas, j'ai dit ! Je suis Mystras Leoxses, chevalier et candidat en tant que roi au trône des chevaliers de Sasan, et je promets de protéger mon roi !

Il tourna la tête, jeta un regard à Sinbad, et sourit.

Un sourire remplie d'espoir et de courage.

La magie jaillit.

Mystral tomba, il n'y avait plus d'éclat dans ses yeux. Il était mort.

Silence.

Les cœurs ratèrent un battement, aucuns sons, aucuns cries ne voulaient sortir des bouches, les rivières de larmes commençaient déjà à s'écouler, le monde sembla s'arrêter.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ah, ça lui revenait. On avait demandé au Magi de détruire ce petit village de résistant dont les hommes refusaient d'entrer à l'armée. Puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas écouter, alors nous n'avions qu'à se débarrasser d'eux. Et comme ça, les autres partheviens n'oseraient jamais répéter les actions. Et qu'importe qui se mettra au travers de son chemin devra être éliminé. Même si ces gens sont des amis.

Justement, le mot "ami" n'existe pas.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ce mot, ces deux syllabes, ces trois lettres signifiaient réellement ?

Mais qu'est-ce que réellement l'amitié ?

Aristote avait apparemment dit que l'ami c'est celui qui vous rend meilleur, qui vous permet de progresser dans l'existence, de développer une part de vous-mêmes, qui sans lui, serait restée inexploitée. Mais Chateaubriand n'avait-il pas lui aussi déclarer que l'amitié disparaissait lorsque celui qui était aimé tombait dans le malheur et quand celui qui aimait devenait puissant ? Judal était devenu puissant, certes. Mais il était aussi tombé dans le malheur. Enfin bon, de toute façon ces philosophes n'existaient pas dans ce monde. Par contre, un jour, quelqu'un a dit qu'un ami c'est quelqu'un qui sait tout de toi mais qui t'aime quand même. Et quelqu'un lui a répondu que pour lui, l'amitié c'est être là pour une personne peu importe comment elle est, quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'il arrive. Sinbad ne connaissait sûrement pas assez Judal pour être son ami, et c'était plutôt dur d'être là pour le Magi, quoi qu'il fasse, alors que des gens étaient morts, y compris le candidat au trône de Sasan.

Ici, le mot "amitié" n'était qu'hypocrisie.

Il n'y a pas d'amis mais qu'une présence agréable à nos côtés.

L'amitié n'existe pas, elle est temporaire, éphémère.

Un beau jour, il y a une fin. Et quand cela se termine, il ne reste plus que souffrance et douleur.

C'est ce que Judal pensait.

Ainsi, le village Tison était en ruine, le sang des villageois ainsi que du gentil Mystral couvrait la terre de sa couleur rouge et Sinbad et le reste de ses amis pleuraient.

Que pouvaient-ils bien faire d'autre ?

Ils étaient faible, démuni, à la merci de Judal.

Même avec l'intervention du défunt, ils n'avaient pas repris espoir, et attendaient tous la mort, couchés dans la boue sanglante.

Et c'est là que mioche s'approcha du futur roi - qui était toujours couché à même le sol - et caressa sa joue, sécha ses larmes.

Et Al-Thamen disparut.

La compagnie marchande de Sindra avait perdu un membre, mais avait été épargné par le Magi.

Pourquoi ?

Comment ?

Je ne sais pas.

 _Ils_ ne le savaient même pas eux-mêmes.

Et Judal ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et je vous dit à la prochaine pour le prochain qui devrait sortir dans pas longtemps vu que j'ai déjà finit d'écrire la fiction haha.

Aussi, je voulais juste vous informer de pourquoi les chapitres sont courts. Déjà, je suis nulle en écriture de longs chapitres et ils finissent toujours pas être ennuyeux, aussi ce sont les souvenirs les Judal de quand il avant entre 2 et 5 ans, de ce fait il ne peut pas se rappeler de tout. Et c'est donc aussi pour cela que ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres car Judal ne se rappelle pas bien de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là (vraiment hâte de savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans Magi).

 **Attention spoil Sinbad No Bouken** : J'ai entendu dire que Mystras mourrait réellement (dommage, je l'aimais beaucoup), c'est pour ça que je l'ai "sacrifié" ici, mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait si c'est vrai ? Sachant qu'au dernier chapitre sortit, il est toujours en vie mais bon.


	9. 8 - Dépravation

_"Mystras est mort."_

Judal avait donc perdu Sinbad. Sinbad était devenu son ennemi. Jafar, Masrur, Hinahoho, Rurumu et tous les autres également.

 _"Pourquoi il était mort, déjà ?"_

Ils étaient ses ennemis.

 _"Pourquoi Sinbad me regardait comme cela ?"_

Si ses seuls amis étaient devenus ses ennemis alors le monde entier était devenu son ennemi.

 _"Pourquoi j'ai détruit la ville ?"_

\- Seigneur Magi, est-ce que-

 _"Pourquoi je suis un Magi ?"_

La tête voilée de l'homme éclata comme un ballon d'eau remplie de jus de tomate.

 _"Pourquoi je tue des gens ?"_

Judal était en colère. Judal était stressé. Judal était nerveux. Judal était triste. Judal était je-ne-sais-pas-mais-je-le-suis.

 _"Pourquoi je fais le mal ?"_

Judal était _**vide**_.

 _"Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça ?"_

Et chaque personne se rapprochant de lui subissait son humeur, et en payait de sa vie.

 _"Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ?"_

Et il resta là, à se poser la même question, pendant des heures, puis des jours, à méditer, à voix basse, les yeux grands ouverts, sans dormir d'où les énormes cernes sous ses yeux.

Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça. Pourquoi il devait faire ça. Pourquoi lui. Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'il était un Magi ? D'ailleurs, était-ce vraiment le rôle d'un Magi ?

Sûrement. Il n'avait jamais rencontré les autres.

Judal était content d'être un Magi. Mais faire tout ce mal aux autres… C'était horrible.

Mais amusant.

Si contradictoire….

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il se mit à haïr sa vie et à maudire la personne qu'il était.

 _A renier son destin._

Judal sourit.

Il sortit enfin de sa chambre, rejoignit la salle de réunion de l'organisation.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

Arba - qui était là, cachée par son voile - se mit à rire.

Ithnan soupira de soulagement.

Falan se félicita intérieurement.

Enfin, ils avaient réussi.

Les oiseaux noirs s'envolèrent autour du petit garçon, dans une bourrasque de vent causé par ce Rukh.

Et c'est ainsi que le Magi Judal renaquit.

Sa personnalité changea.

Et son Rukh était peint d'une couleur obscur, tout comme ses souhaits, ses espoirs, son cœur et son âme.

D'un seul coup, Judal n'avait plus peur du noir.

Il en était devenu la définition exacte.


	10. 9 - Seul

J'ai oublié de vous le dire la dernière fois mais voici enfin le dernier chapitre de Cauchemar, qui sera suivit d'un épilogue (qui lui, sera le plus long "chapitre"). Merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des commentaires ou des messages privés et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce court chapitre. Et je pense que l'épilogue sera poster soit cet après-midi / ce soir (il est 2h du matin), soit demain dimanche.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Judal sursauta. Il faisait nuit. Alibaba dormait comme un loir, parlant même quelques fois dans son sommeil. Judal repensa lorsqu'il l'avait effrayé et se dit que maintenant, il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire après ce qu'il avait vu durant ses rêves.

\- Magi vous allez bien ? Vous gigotiez pendant votre sommeil.

C'était la voix de Mère Dragon. C'est vrai que cette vieille femme ne pouvait se permettre de dormir alors qu'elle leur servait de moyen de transport gratuit.

\- Je vais bien…

Les sens attentifs et maternels de Mère Dragon ne lui mentaient jamais, et ils lui indiquaient que l'homme assit sur son dos mentait. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à confirmer indirectement.

\- J'ai juste l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un cauchemar sans fin.

. . .

Judal avait bien grandit après l'attaque à Parthevia. Quand il avait atteint ses huit ans, un incendie s'était produit au sein du palais même de l'empire, emportant avec lui l'empereur ainsi que deux de ses fils. Il n'avait pas vraiment réagit à cette découverte. En fait, il avait juste été un peu surprit, puis avait ri en apprenant que c'était la bosse de l'organisation qui était derrière tout cela. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ri. Al-Thamen en avait mis du temps pour passer à l'attaque mais voir les regards désespéré et les visages déconfits de tous les habitants de l'empire avaient été tellement drôle qu'il en avait oublié tout ce temps à attendre que quelque chose d'intéressant se produise dans sa vie. Car oui, avec tout ce que Judal avait eu à faire par la suite, il n'avait pas eu un moment pour s'ennuyer. Il avait approché l'autre partie de la famille Ren, en effet les deux enfants - maintenant princes héritiers- du nouvel empereur avaient bien grandit. C'était le moment exact pour avoir de nouveaux candidats à la royauté. Son premier fut Ren Kouen. Deux ans plus tard, il rencontra Kougyoku, la huitième princesse de l'empire Kou oubliée de tout le monde, mais elle était encore trop faible pour avoir son écrin enchanté. Un an après, Ren Koumei devint son troisième "roi", quatre ans ensuite, ce fut le tour du troisième prince Kouha puis de Ren Hakuei, et enfin il finit avec la princesse oubliée et lui servit de guide dans le donjon de Vinea.

Mais Judal était seul, toujours tout seul. Même lorsqu'il était entouré, il continuait de se sentir horriblement seul. Kougyoku - avec qui il était devenu assez proche car après tout, il fut l'une des personne qui l'avait aidé à se "relever" - avait essayé de devenir son ami, mais il avait refusé. Le prince Kouha également semblait vouloir tissé des liens avec lui mais… Après ce qu'il s'était passé à Parthevia, plus jamais il ne voulait avoir d'amis. Judal savait que si quelqu'un s'approchait un peu trop de lui, celui-ci serait engloutit dans un amas de ténèbres avant d'être brûlé vif par le soleil noir qu'il était. Oui, c'était mieux comme ça. Sans personne sur qui compter, sans personne à aimer, sans personne à protéger, sans personne…

Quinze ans avaient passé maintenant. Et même après avoir revu Sinbad et les autres (il avait d'ailleurs essayé de ne rien laisser paraitre mais le "As-tu oublié ce que tu nous as fait à Parthevia" du roi de Sindria avait été dur à avaler, les regards haineux des survivants de Tison et de Ja'far également), rencontré Aladdin et Alibaba, Judal se sentait bien seul. Pour une courte durée, il allait avoir Hakuryuu mais malgré le fait que ce dernier lui apportera une partie de ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité, il n'en restera pas moins incompris, trahit, abandonné et… seul.

Et à ce jour, son Rukh n'avait jamais été aussi noir.


	11. Epilogue - Le réveil

Pour résumé, la vie de Judal n'avait été qu'une succession de manipulation, de souffrance, d'erreur et de trahison. Un véritable cauchemar. Tout avait commencé avec un entraînement débile avec un stupide rocher, puis cela avait continué avec la semaine de torture qui avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Ensuite, ce fut les activités "ludiques" de Falan qui commencèrent à le corrompre, et sa migration à Parthevia n'arrangea pas les autres. De plus, il fallut qu'il rencontre Sinbad et tous les autres… Ah, Sinbad… S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré, alors rien n'aurait dégénérer et peut être qu'il n'y aurait eu aucun morts… Puis, de retour à l'empire, il y eut tout cette souffrance, ces envies de vengeance, ces colonisations forcés, ces conquêtes de donjons dangereuses, ces morts pour un rien, ces retrouvailles imprévu, ces rencontres surprenantes et cette solitude constante. Sa vie, son passé, son présent ; il en avait cauchemardé tout le long de cette semaine, et c'était maintenant qu'il se réveillait.

\- Judal !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et une brusque lumière lui brûla la rétine. Quoi… le soleil… ? Le ciel était bleu, les nuages se mouvaient tandis que le vent soufflait fortement contre son visage. Ce paysage… Il ne lui semblait pas inconnu.

\- Encore un de ces rêves…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dépêche-toi de te lever, on est pratiquement arrivé à Balbad.

Le jeune homme brun s'exécuta lentement, avec flemmardise. Il était complètement épuisé. C'est vrai que de loin, on pouvait apercevoir les constructions des bâtiments de Balbad, enfin, de l'empire Kou vu que Kouen y avait siégé sa capitale. Alors voilà pourquoi les environs ne lui paraissaient pas inconnu…

\- Je me demande comment vont réagir les autres lorsqu'ils vont nous voir vivants et sur le dos d'un dragon géant.

\- Le petit Magi pleurera sûrement avant de se jeter dans tes bras. se moqua le "grand Magi".

Alibaba sourit, il était pressé de revoir Aladdin. Et tous les autres.

\- Oui, je suis sûre qu'il réagira comme ça, il fit une petite pause avant de continuer, et toi… Tu vas retourner aux côtés de Hakuryuu ?

\- Hum…

Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

\- Je suppose que la guerre est finit maintenant. Hakuryuu est soit empereur, soit mort. S'il est vivant, je retournerai évidemment près de lui. Dans le cas contraire…

Alibaba jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur, se demandant bien ce que le Magi ferait s'il devait se retrouver-

\- Je resterai seul.

Tout seul.

\- Je ne fais plus vraiment partit de l'organisation et je ne pense pas que je serai le bienvenu à Kou à cause du coup d'état.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. De ce fait, un long silence gênant s'installa. Néanmoins, Judal sentait le lourd regard du troisième prince de Balbad sur lui, et ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui. C'est un triste Alibaba qui croisa son regard. Cela choqua le Magi. Mais cela l'amusa aussi.

\- C'est quoi ce regard attristé ? Tu t'inquiètes pour mou, stupide prince ? Aha, j'ai l'habitude tu sais. Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer pour ça.

C'était… Mignon, toute cette pitié et cette compassion. Un petit sourire sincère échappa à Judal. Sourire qui disparut pour laisser place à l'incompréhension sur son visage.

\- Reste avec nous.

\- Hein… ?

C'était ridicule Les gens gentils sont vraiment des êtres inférieurs déjà bouffé par la vie. Sinbad était pareil. Toujours à penser aux autres, même lorsqu'ils vous ont fait du mal. Toujours pardonnés, même si ils ne sont pas désolés. Et après quand ça vous retombe dessus, tout ce que vous pouvez faire c'est de pleurer en vous plaignant d'avoir fait une erreur avant de la recommencer même après avoir dit avoir compris.

\- Si tu n'as plus aucun d'endroit où aller, au lieu de rester seul, reste avec nous.

\- T'es débile ? Je te rappelle qu'avec Hakuryuu, on a essayé de vous tuer, le petit Magi et toi. D'ailleurs toi on t'a pas loupé…

\- Je suis sûre qu'Aladdin pensera comme moi. An fond, tu n'es pas mauvais et on la tous les deux remarqué. Alors si tu n'as plus ton roi à tes côtés, nous serions heureux de rester avec toi.

C'était tentant mais…

\- Mais Sinbad… Vous êtes alliés et… Il ne pourra jamais me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait à Parthevia…

Le Magi noir baissa la tête. Il avait toujours voulu s'excuser auprès de son "ami", lui dire à quel point il regrettait même si les mots ne suffisaient pas et ne ramèneraient jamais Mystras à la vie. C'est pour cela qu'il le harcelait sans cesse pour pouvoir faire équipe avec lui. Il voulait vraiment le lui dire mais… Il n'en avait pas encore le courage.

\- Qui parle de Sinbad ? Je suis associé à l'empire Kou maintenant et aussi, c'est même toi qui a dit ça à Kouen, non ? "On se reverra dans notre pays".

\- J'ai dit ça sur un coup de tête… Je ne fais pas vraiment partit de l'empire Kou tu sais. C'est Al-Thamen qui m'a amené là-bas. En vérité, je n'ai pas de chez moi, je n'en ai plus…

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu pensa Alibaba. Ce garçon… Etait pire que Kassim. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

\- Tu fais partit de l'empire Kou, Judal. C'est ta maison avec tes camarades. Et puis, si tu ne veux plus être associé à Al-Thamen ou à l'empire, tu n'as qu'à rester avec Aladdin. Tu n'as trahit personne, tu as juste suivit ton roi. Réveille-toi, Judal. Tu es un Magi.

Judal ne répondit pas. Alibaba avait-il raison ? Il se le demandait. Hakuryuu était la seule personne en qui il avait un minimum de confiance et la seule personne qui ne se méfiait pas de lui. Pour Aladdin, Kouen et tous les autres, c'était différent et… Oh, de toute façon il avait toujours été seul et incompris. Vivre comme cela encore quelques années - voir pour la vie - ne le dérangera pas plus que ça… Mais ce sourire, cette main levée devant lui, ce regard déterminé ancré dans ses pupilles… Judal avait envie de croire en Alibaba comme il avait cru en Sinbad quinze années auparavant, comme il essayait de croire en Hakuryuu et comme il tentait de croire en lui-même.

\- Pourquoi pas… murmura-t-il enfin, d'une petite voix.

Alors qu'il était un soleil noir, Judal vit devant lui un soleil d'une blancheur éclatante. Alibaba s'était illuminé de partout ; son visage, son regard, son sourire… Il brillait de mille feux aux yeux du Magi.

\- Super !

\- Crétin, pourquoi est-tu aussi heureux ?

\- Ca fait du bien d'avoir un allié de plus.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu oublies que Hakuryuu est peut-être encore en vie. Cela veut dire que s'il est encore là, nous continuerons à être des ennemis ! Quoi que sans moi… Ca a dû être un peu difficile de survivre.

\- Oui oui, vous avez raison, oh grand Magi. Répondit ironiquement le blond, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Vraisemblablement, Judal s'était enfin réellement réveillé de son cauchemar. Il s'en rendait enfin compte.

Avec l'aide d'Alibaba, certes.

Mais ça, il n'osera jamais se l'avouer. Même si il l'avait compris au fond de lui.

\- Haha, tu pleures ?

\- Comme si je pouvais pleurer, idiot de prince.

Alors que Judal essuyait son visage légèrement mouillés d'on-ne-sait-quoi (même si en vérité nous avons tous devinés) et que les fortifications de Balbad apparaissaient enfin devant eux, il sembla à Alibaba qu'un Rukh d'un magnifique blanc vola dans une direction inconnue, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Peut-être avait-il rêvé… Après tout, il était impossible pour un humain de voir le Rukh du monde, à part si la chose ou la personne en question possèdait une grande quantité de Magoi. Mais ce dont Alibaba était certain, c'est que ce petit oiseau de lumière n'appartenait ni à la faune ou la flore environnante, ni à Mère Dragon.

Et ni à lui-même.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _Merci pour tous vos encouragements, vos commentaires et surtout merci pour m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne lecture et que vous avez apprécié mon histoire du début jusqu'à la fin, et que les nuits à m'imaginer le passé de Judal pour m'endormir n'ont pas été inutiles. Vraiment, merci à tous. Et j'espère également que le petit Rukh blanc qui s'est envolé à la fin de l'histoire (et appartenant à qui-nous-savons) vous conduise vers une de mes nouvelles fictions, si j'en poste une haha._

 _Avec Tendresse._

 _Mae._


End file.
